The Darkin and His Pet
by Zed the Zephyr of Shadows
Summary: They say blood is thicker than water; but is it thick enough to satisfy a Darkin's lust? This is something I wrote up after my friend brought up the prospect of Aatrox and Vladimir being a couple. Its pretty graphic, gory. Its hardcore yaoi guyXguy, don't like it don't read it. Sorry about any typos, It's like 3 a.m. Oneshot, Aatrox x Vladimir


Summoner's Rift; a battlefield where beings from across the land, and even from other dimensions, came to work out their problems in explosive battles. These Champions came to work under the supervision of the Riot Corporation. They battled for an audience, much like the gladiators of old; and in return they were given immortality on the rift.

Aatrox flexed his leathery wings and narrowed his glowing crimson eyes. Standing at the portal to the red side of the rift stood the rest of his team. Lux the mid-lane, Vi the Jungle, Jinx the ADC and Braum support. On the blue platform stood Veigar the mid-lane, Udyr the jungle, Ezreal the ADC and Thresh the support. He hummed contently to himself before realizing that he only counted 4 on the blue platform. Their toplane was nowhere to be found. The machine to transport them into the rift began to hum and glow. That's when he saw him; the only being that could coax even the tiniest reaction of annoyance from him. Vladimir.

The silver haired beauty strolled over to his team, inspecting his metal claws with an elegant femininity that made Aatrox's blood boil with mad lust. He hated that lust, for that lust meant another being had power over his thoughts and over the reactions of his body. This was simply unacceptable.

"Sorry I'm late, I was just slurping up a pre-game snack in the lobby. B negative. Just my type." The facial expressions of his teammates spanned from annoyed to disgusted as his pink tongue darted out to lick a dribble of blood from the corner of his grin. The Darkin felt his eyes drawn to that pink appendage. His gaze traveled up the porcelain jawline to the crimson eyes which were returning his gaze. The intense humming of the machine grew louder, and the sound of the audience's from within the Rift Stadium grew to a tremendous roar. Aatrox noticed none of these things; he could only see the sensual wink of the hemomancer before they were teleported into darkness.

"Welcome to Summoner's Rift!" Called an electronic female voice. Aatrox took a deep breath of the fresh Rift air. He looked through the shop inventory and settled on a Doran's blade, a health pot and a warding trinket for his starting items.

"Yo Jinx, Lux, Braum; I need a leash." Vi rolled her shoulders and popped her neck.

"On the way!" Lux chirped, following the other woman.

"Sure thing _fat hands_." Jinx laughed.

"Braum will assist you!" The four of his teammates headed off towards the Golem guarding blue buff.

"Aatrox, can you watched my red?"

"Of course." He walked over to the Lizard that held Red buff and leaned on his sword. A rustling in the bushes put him on guard. He grabbed he Warding trinket he had purchased and threw it into the nearby brush. A familiar face was staring back at him, quite pleased with being discovered.

"I thought you'd be here with red." The hemomancer practically purred, stepping out of the brush in all his graceful glory. Aatrox's first instinct was to attack him; grab first blood while he had the chance. A delicious swaying of hips stopped him. Vladimir's coat swished back and forth as he approached the Darkin. Aatrox was standing 1 ½ feet taller than Vladimir. This didn't seem to bother the hemomancer, who waltzed right up the Darkin.

"I've been watching your elegant slaughter in battle, Darkin. Dancing through battle covered in the crimson blood of your enemies. Such exquisite grace really gets my blood flowing~…" The smaller man pressed up against Aatrox's solid body. He drug one of his metal claws down the thick red skin. The Darkin let out a shudder unbefitting a being of high status such as himself. If they weren't about to come to blows, he would have thrown the man to the ground and fucked him senseless. Vladimir was known for causing chaos and shedding blood for no other reason than pure amusement. That was a quality Aatrox found quite enticing.

"Minions have spawned" The female voice claimed.

"You better hope I don't find you after this battle, Hemomancer. You might not like what I do to you."  
"Oh, don't worry. I'll be easy to locate." He slipped away, swishing his hips. And so it went. They traded back and forth in the lane. Aatrox would attempt to dive bomb Vlad, and Vlad would pool into the ground. Occasionally the hemomancer would toss a subtle wink at the Darkin, or make an erotic noise while siphoning the blood from his body. This ended up in the red team top laner falling victim to several ganks from the opposing Udyr as he desperately attempted to run Vladimir through with his blade.

"Aatrox what the fuck are you doing up there?" Vi flexed her gauntlets and threw him a glare.

"We've got late game, I just need one gank." He stared down at the woman, eyes narrowed. She nodded slowly.

"You got it bud. Let's do this." They headed towards top lane through the jungle.

"I'll go first, you follow in behind me after he comes up from his pool." Vi nodded. Vlad was overextended, more focused on farming the minions than anything else. He seemed to delight in sucking up the blood of those innocent little creatures. Aatrox admired the master manipulation with which he controlled the life essence, his desire to ravage the small body growing by the second. He spread his wings and took off into the air, dive bombing towards the pale beauty. Vlad chuckled darkly and dove into his pool, playing around the Darkin's feet. Aatrox felt his blood being pulled from his body into the pool. Vlad started to retreat. His body rose quickly from the blood pool. Vi screamed and lurched from the bush, smashing into the hemomancer. Vlad called for his team, but no one came to help him. Aatrox was finally able to ram his sword through the torso of the flirtatious hemomancer, shivering with delight as the blade absorbed the blood. A terribly attractive smile crossed Vlad's lips.

"Bout time."

As Aatrox had predicted, they won late game, stomping the other team into the dirt. The champions were teleported back into the building where they all stayed. Each champion had their own custom designed room to stay in curtesy of Riot Corporation. Vladimir wasted no time speed walking away from his teammates, coat swishing frantically behind him. Without a word Aatrox followed, keeping a respectable distance until they were sufficiently out of earshot of the other champions.

"Your room or mine?" Vladimir asked, turning and pressing flush against the Darkin. Aatrox gave a derisive snort before putting a possessive arm around his soon-to-be play thing.

"Mine, obviously." The taller being knelt down and grabbed the hemomancer, tossing him over his shoulder. Vladimir let out a delighted groan. Aatrox could feel the metal claws scratching and playing at his sides as they walked towards the room belonging exclusively to the Darkin. A guttural growl escaped the large being's throat as one of the claws drew blood.

"Oops~" He heard Vlad purr.

"Yes I'm sure it was an accident." Aatrox threw open the door to his room. It looked pristine, as if he never stayed there. It was sparsely furnished with only a bed and a night stand. He tossed Vladimir onto the bed and looked him over.

"Disrobe." Aatrox commanded, shutting the door and crossing his arms. The smaller man licked his lips slowly and began to rid himself of clothing. One by one he removed his clothing items, revealing more and more of the pale porcelain skin. It would be painted red by the end of the night. The Darkin chuckled upon seeing Vlad's already throbbing erection. He started to take off his metal claws, but Aatrox stopped him.

"Leave those on. You'll be needing them soon enough."

"Really? What are you going to do to me?" Vlad's crimson eyes held nothing but jubilant excitement and titillation as he watched the man beast towering over his completely bare and vulnerable form. Abilities aside, Aatrox could easily overpower and dominate him in any way he wanted. The Darkin walked over slowly, pressing his hand down on the hemomancer's chest.

"Whatever I want. Tell me Vladmir, how much do you enjoy pain?" He could feel the frantic heartbeat of his little pet, slamming against his chest.

"I love it~ Please hurt me. I want to taste your blood. I want to feel the thrill of being your victim!" Vlad was squirming like a giddy school girl, pre-cum already glimmering on the tip of his cock.

"You want it bad don't you?" Aatrox tangled his hand in the thick white hair, yanking the small man's head back to expose his neck. He used his other hand to grab Vladimir's wrists, slamming them against the headboard and keeping them pinned. The Darkin grinned. His sharp teeth would serve great purpose. Teeth sunk into flesh, warm blood trickled over skin. The smaller man ground his throbbing erection against the rock hard body of his lover. Aatrox was tugging and pulling roughly at the silver locks, enraptured by how silky it felt. His talons dug deep into Vladimir's wrist, sending small trails of blood dribbling down his pale arm. Aatrox's horns were mere centimeters from leaving cuts on the smaller man's skin. Vlad's tongue darted out and he ran the pink appendage across the hard black horn, enjoying the odd taste. It was like licking a bloody sea shell.

"A-aah~ Aatrox~!" Vladimir bucked his hips wildly, against the rock hard abs as Aatrox bit into another section of his neck, licking up the blood and growling as Vlad let out a high pitched moan. The Darkin felt warm liquid squirting across his chest. The man in his clutches was wriggling and flushed, riding out his premature orgasm.

"I don't recall giving you permission to finish, Vladimir." Aatrox growled, tightening his grip on the silver locks. Vladimir winced, the lust in his crimson eyes only intensifying as the Darkin got in his face, growling in annoyance.

"Well, that's too bad isn't it?"

"Tch. 2 strikes Vladimir. 3 strikes and I'll have to punish you very painfully. Now." The Darkin switched their places, settling Vladimir on top of him. The hemomancer watched curiously as the skin between Aatrox's legs opened up and more than impressive crimson colored cock slid out of the flesh opening. The skin melded together like the opening had never been there. The Darkin wiped his hand across the still bleeding neck wounds of his little pet, then wiped the blood across the dazed face of the swaying Vladimir. He looked even more delicious covered in his own blood.

"You could tear me in two with this… monstrosity." Vladimir moaned, dragging one of his claws lightly up the underside of the foreign looking shaft.

"Take your mouth to it." Aatrox ordered, resting against the headboard. Vladimir let out a blissful sigh and began to lick the throbbing organ. Aatrox closed his eyes. It had been ages since he received carnal pleasure from anyone or anything worth a second glance. His sounds of pleasure consisted of rumbling groans and guttural growls. Suddenly the hemomancer put the organ in his mouth, sucking and licking it vigorously. The Darkin growled and roughly bucked his hips upwards into the heated mouth. Vladimir's eyes widened and he choked loudly. He went to move away, but a clawed hand held him in place.

"Finish what you started." The Darkin commanded, smirking as he watched involuntary tears well in the crimson eyes of his new pet hemomancer. Vlad relaxed his throat as best he could and attempted to continue his ministrations. One of his hands held the shaft in place delicately, and the other was tearing small holes in the sheets near Aatrox's muscular thigh. A loud sigh escaped the large being's lips. Such pleasure was all well and good; but it was also boring. With one swift set of movements, Aatrox lifted Vlad from the bed, spun their positions, and threw the hemomancer stomach down onto the sheets. The smaller man gasped in confusion as Aatrox dug his claws into his hips and hoisted his ass into the air.  
"I decided that tearing up my sheets counted as strike 3." The Darkin forced his hand into the quivering mouth of his little plaything, running the other one up his shaking body.

"You're just going to do it then?" Vlad asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Is that fear I hear in your voice, Vladimir? Are you afraid of what I can do to you in such a vulnerable position? For the first time tonight do you finally realize what you've gotten yourself into?" He could practically _taste_ the Noxian's heir of arrogance crumbling.  
"Y-yes." Vlad whispered. Aatrox learned over his little toy and whispered in his ear.

"Bite down." The Darkin growled. He shoved the entirety of his length into the tight body beneath him. Vlad bit down on the leathery hand in his mouth, breaking through the skin. Thick, viscous blood poured into his mouth as searing agony caused his body to start shaking. Aatrox felt the hot red liquid leaking out of the tight body beneath him, painting the pale thighs. It was a beautiful color, just like the Noxian's eyes. He could feel the pulse of the tiny man pounding like a jack rabbit. Vlad slurped at the bloody bite wound on Aatrox's hand, desperately attempting to quell the pain of the massive cock practically tearing him in half. Sweat covered his shaking body, sticking his silver hair to his cheeks.

"How does it feel?" Purred the Darkin, stroking the underside of Vlad's chin affectionately. He received a cracked whine in reply. "It seems my little pet has forgotten how to sing. Well little red-bird, let me return your voice." The Darkin pulled out and slammed his hips forward again, eliciting a shriek from the smaller man. It was a savory blend of agony and ecstasy. Aatrox grinned and began to pound ruthlessly into the hot body beneath him, each thrust causing Vlad to cry out. The Noxian was blinded by a hurricane of emotions and physical sensations; fear, agony, wanton lust and pleasure. Aatrox was dominating him completely, something the hemomancer had never experienced before.

"Who's your master, Vladimir?" Aatrox sheathed himself in once more and nibbled on Vladmir's ears, pushing one of his fingers into the sweet mouth. The Noxian had finally adjusted to his lover's massive organ. He drooled out a sugar sweet moan.

"You are~"

"Scream it while I fuck you then." The Darkin commanded, using both hands to grip Vlad's hips. They were off once more, Aatrox slamming himself hard and deep into Vladimir's hot cavern of an ass. His claws dug deep gashes into the white hips, and Vladimir's metal ones tore up the sheets even worse than before, dragging shreds of navy blue closer and closer to him.

"Ah Masteeer!, Aah, yes~!" There it was again; that cocky tone of voice. Aatrox spun the man over without missing a beat, demanding that he use his claws. Without complaint, the hemomancer wrapped his arms around the Darkin's torso and sliced his metal fingers down the rough skin. A shower of blood splattered onto the sheets around them. Aatrox mimicked the human's movements, tearing open his flesh and soaking the sheets in even more crimson. The Darkin took pleasure from the stupid look on Vlad's face as they fucked. He could feel a tight heat growing in his abdomen, but refused to be the first to finish. Eyes squeezed shut, mouth agape; the Noxian was desperately trying to hold on for just a few more moments as his prostate was pummeled and his body was damaged. It would only take a bit more to send the waves of ecstasy crashing down.

"Cum for me, pet." Aatrox growled huskily, yanking back on Vladimir's bloodstained silver hair.

"O-ooohkay~" Vladimir's screams suddenly died to a wispy whimper as he came hard, clinging to the Darkin. With a few final pumps, Aatrox sprayed his hot demonic seed into his newly christened pet. Vlad whimpered, wrapping his arms around the evil being's torso. A frown crossed the red lips. The Darkin observed the man clinging to him, admiring how attractive he was coated in and leaking the blood/Darkin seed mixture.

"Stay?" The Noxian whispered weakly, barely able to stay conscious. Several long, torturous moments passed, but finally the Darkin slid onto his side and wrapped an arm around the slim body. It took mere seconds for his new little blood pet to fall unconscious.

"Such frail creatures…"


End file.
